ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
From Skylands to a New Journey!/Transcript
(The series starts with the clouds moving toward the screen. A VO is heard talking in the background.) ???: There exists a world unlike anyone has ever seen before. This is also where the Skylanders live and protect, too. And it was all created by the wise dragon himself. Welcome to Skylands! (Skylands shows up in view as he says it.) ???: In Skylands, the Skylanders like to do many different things. (Cuts to Jet-Vac (normal form), Smash Hit, and Zap, who are facing the Goblins.) Like saving Skylands from Kaos and his minions... (Jet-Vac (normal form), Smash Hit, and Zap charges towards the goblins and attacks them using their abilities. Zap shoots out a bolt of lightning and it makes the screen back, cutting to the Hot Streak's Flame Wheel. It zooms out to the driver of the Hot Streak, revealing Spitfire to be the driver.) ???: Racing for the best driver in Skylands... (As Spitfire is driving the Hot Streak, the Sky Slicer is shown, with Stormblade as the driver, flying by him. Stormblade gives him a thumbs up.) (Soon enough, the Reef Ripper, with Gill Grunt (in his Supercharger form, Deep Dive Gill Grunt) appears by them as well. He waves at them in the Reef Ripper, and then proceeds to make it jump over the ledge.) (Fades in to a hammer that looks like a Red Shell, which is then revealed to be Hammer Slam Bowser's hammer. He is facing Burning Fire Charizard in a battle to be the champion of the Skylanders Battle Royale Tournament.) ???: Battling to be the best Skylander... (Hammer Slam Bowser and Burning Fire Charizard battle each other as the Mabu watch them. Burning Fire Charizard eventually defeats him and becomes the champion of the Skylanders Battle Royale Tournament. Buzz hands him the trophy and a medal to wear around his neck. He holds his hand up in the air as the Mabu cheer for Burning Fire Charizard.) (Cuts to Pop Fizz (in his normal form) making a potion to drink for himself so he can wow Splat, his girlfriend.) ???: Or just hang out with their girlfriends. (Pop Fizz drinks the potion and becomes his beast form. This scares Splat and she runs away. Pop Fizz turns back into his normal form, seeing that Splat is not there. He runs after her.) Pop Fizz: Hey! Come back, Splat! (Cuts to the skies of New York City, on Earth, as it pans down to Derek's new house.) ???: Boy, would I love to become a Skylander like them because on Earth, it's not really the same as it was in Skylands! Not to mention that being a human isn't as cool as being a Skylander! (Cuts to his room, where he's getting ready for his first day of Middle School. As he's doing that, his voiceover speaks in the background.) ???: You see, after my mom passed away, my dad, Diesel, decided to move away from Florida and move to New York City, and it's awesome living here! Oh, and by the way, if you want to know who I am... (He put his finger-less gloves on and it pans to his face.) ???: Then my name is Derek! And I'm going to show the world what it's like to be a... Diesel: Breakfast, Derek! Derek: Coming, Dad! (Derek rushes to the kitchen, where his dad is making something for breakfast.) Derek: So... What are you making for breakfast?